The Lost
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Four years ago Rose woke up not knowing who she was. Now she has a daughter and a loving husband, but what happens when a man from her past comes back? What if it was all a lie? ON HOLIDAY
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey. I ave an important announcement about all my other storys. I will update weekly. This does include this story and Gimme Shelter. So I will announce when the weekly updates are with each story. Please read Gimme Shelter, its co-written by one of my BFF's. Shes a good author just underappreciated. I hope you enjoy this story :D**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

If you woke up in a room you didnt know and a man told you that you were married and had been for years, what would you do. If he showed you pictures of you wedding, of the two of you dating, of the two of you being happy, would you believe them? I did. I still do. Adrian has helped me remember everything about my life. Four years ago I woke up in our room after passing out and I had lost my memory. He told me we had been married for four years and we had meet fifteen years ago when I was five and he was eight. We had been friends since we met and my parents died when I was 7. He showed me pictures of them and they looked like me. I lived with Adrian and his family until they died when he was 14 and he became my legal gardian through some technicalities. We have been there for each other ever since. I had been pregnant when I passed out and now we have Alana running around. She is two tomorrow and Adrian is in the other room hanging up streemers.

"Alana is in bed baby. How is it going in here?" He looked like he was almost done.

"Its going good. Can you pass me the red one?" I grabbed the red streemer from the table.

"Here you go babe." He smiled at me and stabled it to the wall.

"What time is everyone coming for Alana's party? I need to know when I should bake the cake."

"Dont worry about all of that tonight sweetie. You look tired. Go to sleep and I will make sure your awake in time to bake her cake." I nodded and walked towards our room. I felt his hands wrap around my wasit. We walkd to our room and fell asleep the second we hit the matress.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to Adrian sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey sweetie, did I over sleep?" He shook his head.

"No sweetie, I woke up early. Lets bake Alana's cake." I got dressed and walked into my daughters room. I needed to see if she was still sleeping. Knowing Alana she would still be sleeping. I saw she was asleep and went to the kitchen. I pulled out all the ingrediants and put on my iPod.

**Man it's a hot one**  
**Like seven inches from the midday sun**  
**Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone**  
**But you stay so cool**  
**My mu equita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**  
**You're my reason for reason**  
**The step in my groove**  
**Yea**

**And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"**  
**I would give my world to lift you up**  
**I could change my life to better suit your mood**  
**'Cause you're so smooth**

**And it's just like the ocean under the moon**  
**Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you**  
**You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**  
**Gimme your heart, make it real**  
**Or else forget about it**

We were dancing around the kitchen, I never took dance lessons but I seemed to pick up a beat very eaisly. I spun around in Adrians arms and saw Alana staring at us.

"Join in honey." She ran over to us and started moving along with us. We were singing along when Adrian stood back with the video camera. He was lauging along and I picked up my daughter.

"Daddys laughing at us. Should we get him back?" She nodded at me. She had the same evil mind that I had. Deffinatly my daughter. We grabbed handfuls of flour and walked towards him slowly.

"No! Rose no, this is a new camera. Stop Rose." He had a giant smirk on his face and it never faulterd.

"3, 2, 1! NOW" We threw our handfuls of flour at Adrian. He put down the camera and released a battle cry. I picked up Alana and ran upstairs. He was close behind us and we hid in her room. We were behind hre curtains. I knew he would find us, but that was the point. She started giggling. My lovely daughter had brown hair, and deep brown eyes. A huge contrast to Adrians green. I heard his footsteps enter the room. I hushed Alana. She smiled at me. He pulled the curtains open and tickled Alana. I ran into our bedroom and hid in the closet. I sat on the ground and suddenly felt terrified. As if this was a bad memory. I heard his heavy footsteps enter the room.

"Rooosssiiieee. Come out, come out whever you are?" I started getting scared. I had never been scared of Adrian before but this was different. I got out of the wardrobe.

"I found you baby." He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I shook away all the fear I had and hugged him closer to me.

"I love you honey" He smiled at me and kissed me.

"EWWWWW Mummy your going to get boy germs" I laughed.

"Boy germs go away when you marry someone. Thats how it works." She nodded at me and heard the doorbell ring.

"MY FRIENDS ARE HERE!" She ran towards the frount door. I walked after her and opened the door. It was her friend Luka. I had never met his father but his mother was a bit bitchy.

"Hey Luka, Hey Tasha." She smiled at me and passed the present to me. A tall man stood behind her. He looked farmiliar. He hadnt seemed to notice me. Tasha shoulder barged me as she entered the house. I couldnt stand that woman, but I wasnt a violnet person. I turned around and walked into the kitchen. We had never got around to baking the cake. I found Adrian talking to Tasha and approached him.

"Can I talk to you honey?" He nodded and I heard Tasha mutter something behind my back.

"I need to go get a cake. I'll be five minutes. Can you wait until then?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. I saw the tall handsome man out the corner of my eye but he still didnt notice me. All the other parents were showing up and I was delyed by 10 minutes. I got into the car and sped off to buy ice cream cake. I pulled up at the house and put the cake on the bench. I tunred around and walked into a wall. I almost hit the ground until I felt a hand on my waist. I felt fire from his touch.

"Roza? Is that you? Do you not remember me? We were married. Everyone thought you were dead! Your alive? Roza. Answer me!"


	2. Revelations

_**Hey guys. I hope you all have a good Xmas. I love all the positive reviews I have gotten for this story and for all the Supernatural fans out there my friend and I haave been writing a story for that area and its called Gimme Shelter. I love you all and I hope you are all well. Shout out to the ususal suspects!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

"WHO ARE YOU?" I was getting scared. What was going on? I was married to Adrian, I have a daughter named Alana whose best friend is this mans son. I passed out and woke up with Amnesia and I was shown pictures of when I was young. I need air. I was going to pass out. What was wrong with me?

"Get away from her Dimitri. You love me remember, you married me remember?" I could hear Tashas voice over the silence that fell throughout the room.

"Mum, whats going on?" I was so confused. Dimitri still had a hold of me. I tried to pull my arm away but he was to strong.

"Why did you run Roza? Why did you leave me and let me think you were dead. I went to your funeral and I saw your mother break down."

"My mothers dead, I am married to Adrian, I have a daughter named Alana and you are the father of my daughters best friend, you married Tasha. Now let me go and stop lying to me." I pulled my arm away from him and ran to Alana. She was in tears, worried to see how I was.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok. Mummys here, nobodys gonna hurt you." I looked up and saw Adrian looking scared. Other parents started leaving. Trying to get there children safe.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HER?! YOU LITTLE BITCH, SHE WAS MARRIED TO ME AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME." He ran towards Adrian. He was pissed.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER LIKE I DID. SHE WANTS TO BE WITH ME KNOW. I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF YOU KEEPING HER TO YOURSELF. SHE WAS MINE FIRST." What was he talking about? I watched Adrian take a swing at the bigger man and his fist connected with Dimitri's jaw. Dimitri never flinched and just stood there. He never reacted to Adrian's attacks and just stared at me. I whispered to Alana to go upstairs. She ran upstairs and I went to pull Adrian off Dimitri.

"Adrian calm down." He pulled his arm back and punched me in the face. I fell back onto the hardwood ground. Dimitri finally moved to help me. I had my hand over my eye, it hurt a lot.

"Are you ok Roza?"

"Get away from my wife. Are you ok baby?" I tried to get away from Adrian. He had never hurt me before but it felt as if he had.

"Rose, are you ok? Why are you running away from me. Babe?" I felt my back hit the couch. I looked to see Tasha holding on to Luka. She had a hard grip on his shoulder, keeping him in place. She was glaring at me.

"Dimka, come here now. She is not who you think she is."

"Yes she is Tasha. She is my Roza, the girl I have been in love with since she was 5. We started dating in High School and I will not let her go."

"Dimitri she is not your Roza. You were there when she died remember. Soemone came into the house and stabbed her. She is gone baby. Come her so you can leave with OUR son."

"Luka go find Alana and go play upstairs. We need to talk like adults right now." He nodded and ran upstairs. He gave me a hug first and kept running.

"He is not my son Tasha. Nobody in my family has eyes that colour. Blue eyes are a ressessive gene and my Brown would have taken over that fact. Green is ressessive to brown so I know you have been lying to me." The entire time I had been sitting on the floor keeping away from Adrian. For the first time I could rememeber I was scared of him, of what he would do. I was having flashes of...i dont know what of. Were they memory or my imagination? It was always of hiding in the closet and Adrian coming to find me. But it would be longer each time. I was calling out Dimitris name to save me, but I dont even know this man? What is going on with me? I was starting to think maby I knew Dimitri before all of this happened. Maby all of my life was a lie and I had now memory of what happened before. What if Alana wasnt Adrians daughter as he claimed. I...I just dont know anymore.

"Dimka, he is your son. You know you are his father. This woman just looks like Roza, but shes not. There are pictures of her and Adrian dating all through there childhood. Shes not who you think she is."

"How do you know that Tasha, how do you know she isnt who I think she is. What if she is Tasha, I knew Adrian all my life and he never had a girlfriend. You were always jealous of my relationship with Roza, whishing you were in her shoes. How do you know she isnt who I think she is?"

"BECAUSE WE MADE SURE SHE WASNT!" Her hand clamped over her mouth. Dimitri just stopped. I stared at her.

"What did you do Tasha. Whose we?" She just shook her head. I looked at Adrian. He was pissed off at her. I was still to say anything during this entire conversation/Argument. But thats what I did, wasnt it?

"Tell me Tasha, what did you do to Roza? Who is we?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"It was Adrian." They all looked at me. Adrian was shocked.

"YOU BITCH, STAY OUT OF MY FAMILYS BUISINESS. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING THE MINUTE YOU MOVED HERE AND I FINALLY FIXED IT AND NOW YOUR BACK TO RUIN IT AGAIN. I HATE YOU" She ran at me and I waited for her to attack me. I closed my eyes to wait for the punch. The punch never came and I saw Dimitri standing infrount of me. Keeping her away from me. This was a sight I remembered. Dimitri standing in frount of me. He was protecting me as if it was all he knew. What happened to me?


	3. Discoverys

_**Hey. I noticed i made a mistake on how old Alana will be. She is turning four, i have plans for Alana. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am writing it. I apologize for sporadic updates, i am still writing another story with Vespa-15 and its going well, writing wise, just popularity wise not so well so if you want to read it, favorite it and review it I would greatly appreciate it. Love you all, shout out to the usual suspects. Happy Holidays :D**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

APOV

I glared at Tasha as she told our secret. We changed her for the better. One or two adjustments on her attitude but that shouldnt matter. Now she was the most polite and well-behaved women I knew. Rose was still scared. Of what, I'm not sure, but something was terrifying the woman I had been with for four years.

"Dont listen to her sweetie, she's crazy. I never hurt you or changed you. You are the same girl you were 10 years ago. "

"Am I Adrian? Are you sure about that?" What was she saying. She had sat on the floor for two hours while this entire argument took place. Dimitri and Tasha had stop talking, Dimitri looked hurt and Tasha looked like she could kill Rose at any minute for ruining the lie she was leading.

"Yes you are Rosie, you havent changed. You were always the quiet girl who sat at the back, keeping attention away from yourself." Dimitri laughed.

"This is bull shit. Roza, you are loud, violent, passionate, you draw attention to yourself without trying. You said when you were 5 you never wanted to cut your hair because you liked it being brushed. When you turned 16 you promised me that you wouldnt move away without me. I want you to know I never stopped loving you or searching for you." I heard Tasha sob. She knew that Dimitri was gone, he was never going to be with her.

"DIMKA, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FOREVER. YOU SAID YOUR VOWS IN FROUNT OF ALL OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS"

"THATS WHEN I WAS TOLD ROZA WAS DEAD FOR TWO YEARS AND POLYGAMY IS ILLEGAL SO IM STILL MARRIED TO ROZA" Shit.

I saw a flash of realisation go through Rose's eyes. What was she remembering?

RPOV

"IM STILL MARRIED TO ROZA" I suddenly saw me walking down the church, I saw a man next to me. He was so familiar, yet I couldnt put a name to the face. He had a gold earing in one ear and looked like a pirate. We reached the end and he kissed my cheek. I turned and saw Dimitri standing there wearing a tux. I realised right then that this was a memory of my wedding. Adrian had been lying to me for four years. I scrambled away from him towards Dimitri. I had a pull towards him. I needed to be near him. I looked at him and felt something I never seemed to feel when I was with Adrian.

"Com...Comrade?" Tasha started running at me again.

"You little bitch, he's mine. You can't have him. He is the father to my child and Adrian is the father to your little bitch of a daughter." I stood up and kicked her in the shins. She fell to the ground.

"Nobody talks about Alana like that. We already established that Luka isnt Dimitris son. You need to back off." She looked scared. I seemed to have scared the woman who looked like she could kill someone with a single glance. I raised my fist to hit her when I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to look at the hand around my wrist and I saw deep brown eyes. They were warm, as if he was looking at the love of his life. It was at that moment all the memory's started flooding back. Our first kiss outside my parents house when I was 12. The day he proposed at my 16th birthday. Getting married three months later. Our honeymoon. Finding out I was pregnant. That was when I went blank. I saw nothing from that day onwards. I kept on trying to see the blank spots in my memory, the day I was suddenly here thinking it was Adrian I was married to and I saw nothing.

"And you, Adrian Ivashkov. You lied to me and Alana for four years. I was made to believe that I had only been with you when Dimitri here had been the father. If only she didn't think you were daddy. You will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days behind bars. You are worthless to me. I never want to see you again unless it is in court."

"NO, Rose please don't leave me. I love you, that's why I did this. We were perfect together. You never gave me a chance! When Tasha came up with the idea to make sure I could keep you forever I jumped at the chance. I had loved you from afar for years and it killed me when you got married. I was never an option for you. Only him. He never loved you like I do!" I reached out and slapped him. He went red.

"You whore. I gave you everything and you don't accept what I give you! You deserve him!" Dimitri was quiet untill this moment.

"She is not a whore. She is a woman who gives untill it hurts. She is perfect. absolutely perfect." He spun me around and kissed me. It was like fireworks. The perfect kiss, I forgot everything that had happened from the past couple of hours. Dimitri was the man I wanted, no Needed to be with. He was perfect.

"Dimka, please don't leave me. Not for her. She's not the right person for you. She's fat. She's to rough around the edges. She is second class! She is a slut!"

"No. She is curvy in all the right places, Shes perfect. You are second class compared to her." And with those words he pulled out his cell phone and called the cops.

"Yea, I don't really know how to say this but I just found out that my wife, who I thought was dead for four years, is alive and the man she was living with had kidnapped her and drugged her and made her believe he was her husband. The woman I ended up marrying after Rose was a part of this conspiracy." He was silent for a while, as I listening to the instructions given to him. He was holding onto me, making sure I was still here.

"Yes. Thank you for that." He hung up the phone. "The police will be here soon to take statements from all of us. Where is Tasha?" I looked at where she had been standing and saw nothing. She was gone. Oh no. The kids. I ran upstairs into Alana's room. They were both gone. How had she gotten them out of the ...The window. The window was wide open. I could feel a cool breeze hit me with the sudden realisation that the woman who hated me had my daughter and a confused boy who thought that daddy was a tall russian man. I fell the floor an wept for the daughter I have lost and the life I almost forgot.


	4. Remember

_**Hello again. I hope you guys have a good new year. My resolutions are to update more and to get a job! This is a short A/N today. Make sure you check out Gimme Shelter please! Shout out to the ususal suspects :D**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

DPOV

I watched my Roza fall to the floor. I held Adrian's collar, making sure the little rat wouldnt run away like Tasha did. She took my son. Tasha took the boy I had believed was mine and the girl I had only met today who really was mine. I cannot believe the woman lied to me like that.

"Adrian, where are they?!" I shook him. He was visably scared of me. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I dont know. We never had a relationship. I barely knew the woman." I knew he was lying.

"Adrian, I thought I knew you for four years and I only just found out you lied to me. My daughter was just taken from me by that bitch and it is very obvious that you were the father of Luka when he stood next to you. Now tell me where my daughter is!" She was standing infront of him. Even with the hight difference she was obviously terrifing him.

"Why dont you ask your new friend? She was married to him for two years. He cheated on you! Why do you trust him more than me?!" I looked away. That was true. When she was taken I started drinking to the point I blanked out and woke up in Tasha's bed.

_Flashback_

_Oh shit my head hurts. What did I do last night? I need to get some water. I turned around in my bed and saw a feminie figure next to me. I couldnt see her head as it was hidden under a pillow. I put my arm around her and kissed her shoulder._

"_Rooozzzzzaaaaa, can you get me some water and an asprin?" She loved it when I called her Roza. When she didnt stur I pulled her closer to me._

"_Morning Dimka." Roza never called me Dimka. She turned around and I saw the ice blue eyes. _

"_Tasha? What are you doing in my bed?" She laughed._

"_You came here Dimka. This is my bed, this is my house. How much did you drink last night baby?"_

"_Dont call me that! I am married to Roza, she is waiting for me at home. I need to get to her. I need Roza." Then I remembered she was gone. Roza had been taken from me. _

**I find myself at your door,_  
_Just like all those times before,_  
_I'm not sure how I got there,_  
_All roads they lead me here.__**

I imagine you are home,_  
_In your room, all alone,_  
_And you open your eyes into mine,_  
_And everything feels better.

"_She's gone Dimka. She isnt coming back. You need to move on."_

_End Flashback_

**I'm right before your eyes,****  
****I'm breaking. ****  
****No thoughts, no reasons why,****  
****Just you and me******

**This is the last time I'm asking you this-****  
****Put my name at the top of your list,****  
****This is the last time I'm asking you why,****  
****You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye**

I can still remember how I felt when I was told everyone gave up on Rose and when she was legally declared dead. My heart broke. I did what Rose was doing. I just broke down. I never forgot her. She was the only woman I loved and now that I knew I had a daughter. This was a busy day. I heard sirens. The police were here. Adrian was sweating. Good.

2 HOURS LATER

RPOV

They told me that they would find Luka and Alana. I was sitting on the couch with Dimitri next to me. Adrian had been arrested immediately and Dimitri had stayed with me and made sure I was safe. The police were still here. They did a sweep of the house to get finger prints and figure out how she escaped. They established that she took the kids into Adrian and I's room, god that sounded strange, and they jumped. I dont know how she got Alana out of the room.

"How long have you been living with Mr. Ivashkov?"

"Four years."

"Why werent you with your husband?"

"Because I had no idea of the life I had before those four years. I woke up with no memory of my entire life."

"And you believed him?" The officer looked shocked. It was a woman with short brown hair. She was dressed very neatly.

"He showed me pictures of us growing up and our wedding. It seemed real. I believed him, anyone who didnt know their past would have aswell." She looked sympathetic.

**You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave.**

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better. 

She turned to Dimitri.

"What is your relationship with Rose?"

"I am her husband. Or was. I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that Tasha conviced me that Roza would have wanted me to move on and when she was legally declared dead I gave up on resisting Tasha's advances. I'm so sorry Roza." He pulled me into a hug and I just melted onto it. It felt so right to be with him.

"Ok guys. I think I'm gonna call it a night. You guys need to sort out your stuff. I will call tomorrow if we hear anything new." I stood up and showed her to the door. She passed me her card. Her name was Dima.

"Thanks Dima. If I think of anything I will call you."

"Ok, Night." I watched her as she walked away into the dark night. I closed the door and saw Dimitri sitting exactly where I left him. He kept staring at me. As if I would dissapear forever.

**I'm right before your eyes,  
I'm aching.  
Run fast, nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me**

This is the last time I'm asking you this-  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye

"Вы реально? Вы действительно здесь?" I nodded. Somehow I knew what he was asking me. I dont remember learning Russian, yet I could understand everything he was asking me.

"Can you stay here tonight please. I need someone to talk to about all of this." He looked happy that I asked him that.

"I feel as if I know you and have forever. I remember a lot, I remember walking down the chruch to meet you. I remember staying up all night watching movies after your formal, and doing the same after mine. I remember our first date. I saw you and rememberd everything. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant and I was waiting to tell you I was and then I remember hiding in the closet and then Adrian grabbing me and then I remember waking up four years ago." He nodded at me. I made a decision then and there. I had realied that I lost four years of my life to a man who stole me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come with me."

**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,**  
**This is the last time I say it has been you all along,**  
**This is the last time I let you in my door,**  
**This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore**


End file.
